The movement by various agencies to plan and provide for transportation systems which encourage and accommodate multiple modes of urban travel (multi-modal transportation system planning), including private motor vehicular, self-propelled (such as bicycles), pedestrian, and mass transit modes and corridors, has gained momentum in recent years. One key element of such planning is the provision of multi-nodal systems, that is, transportation systems that provide links between the various modes of movement in the system (for example, the provision of central mass transit stations linked to both major thoroughfares and at the hubs of an urban bus system).
Left out of much of this planning, however, has been consideration for linking the so called "bike-way" element of such plans into the multi-nodal system in such a way as to encourage the use of rider propelled (non-motorized) transportation as a primary mode of transportation in the system, rather than as a mere means of entertainment or recreation. In particular, such bikeways are typically not provided in sufficient number, with sufficient separation from vehicular facilities or with sufficient links to other modes to make their use practical for commuting, access to shopping facilities and the like. This has been due, in part, to the expense and/or difficulty of acquiring ways of access (easements) for bike-way construction, particularly in more congested and/or long developed urban areas, and to the costs of construction and maintenance.
Moreover, little consideration has been given to providing bike-way systems which lessen the physical impacts inherent in use of such a system, including weather related impacts and the physical exertion necessary to move over longer distances, such systems being exposed to the elements and typically following whatever terrain happens to be available for the facility.
It is apparent that for such non-motorized modes of transportation to become primary in use, and for urban areas to thus receive the benefits of reduced reliance on the private automobile, improvement of the bike-way element of multi-modal transportation systems is necessary. However, for such improvements to be adopted, the costs associated with an improved bike-way element must be reasonably related to the projected benefits, preferably adding little if any expense to current per mile aggregate acquisition, construction and maintenance costs.